digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Friday Night Finale
The Friday Night Finale is the climactic event at the end of a season during which the Human Resistance make its final stand against the Zombie Horde. The Finale is usually broken into multiple phases, and places significant stress on the Resistance, in terms of the difficulty of tasks and the amount of firepower needed to last through the night. The Finale ends when all of the Humans are killed, or when the Humans complete all of their mission objectives. Season 1 The Friday Night Finale of Season 1 was a three-phase Active Mission. Phase I Humans were charged with reaching a point, then holding the point for 15 minutes. The Human Resistance easily managed this objective by organizing into a Phalanx defensive formation. Phase II Once the point was secured, the Humans needed to proceed into a heavily forested area and were given two options: locate and collect a number of puzzle pieces scattered around the mission site, or wait 30 minutes. The Human Resistance opted to wait for 30 minutes, but were killed 7 minutes before reaching Phase III. Phase III After Phase II was completed, the Humans needed to reach a vehicle parked back in the DigiPen complex. If a single Human managed to reach the vehicle, the Humans would have been declared the winners of Season 1. Season 2 The Friday Night Finale of Season 2 was a two-phase Active Mission. Phase I The Human Resistance had to collect construction parts scattered around the DigiPen complex, then hunt down and kill a Zombie nicknamed "Sparkles" who held the instruction booklet on how to build the model. Phase II Once all of the pieces and the instructions were obtained, the Humans needed to piece together the model before 30 minutes had elapsed from the start of the mission. The Human Resistance was killed off during Phase II, nearly an hour into the mission. The Moderators permitted the extended mission time to avoid abruptly ending the Finale. Season 3 The Friday Night Finale of Season 3 was a three-phase Active Mission. Phase I Phase I charged the Resistance with reaching one of three objective points in the rear parking lot of the DigiPen Complex. Upon reaching an objective point, the Humans would light a signal flare, moving them into Phase II. Phase II The second phase of the Finale required the Resistance to guard the objective point for an unknown period of time, until a rescue vehicle arrived. While waiting, the Humans also needed to withstand a special breed of Zombie known as Zombie Behemoths. Most of the Season 3 Resistance died roughly 10 minutes after beginning Phase II. Phase III Much like the Season 1 Finale, the Resistance needed to get just one Human to a rescue vehicle to win the Season. The Season 3 Resistance technically reached Phase III, since private squadron Strike Team was operating separately from the main group, but the team was killed before anyone was able to enter the vehicle.